Immortality
by Epicusernamegoeshere
Summary: Short Fic. Light Crenny, and Light K2. Character Death, AU, Suicide. Don't like any of those, don't read. Might turn this into an actual Story..
1. Chapter 1

Watching South Park and feeling Character!Suicidal mixed with Angsty. Warning: Cursing. AU-ish.. I don't own South Park. Might make this multiple Chapters.. Maybe. K2, and Crenny.

"It's been two years since you killed yourself, Craig.." Kenny sighs, as he sits at his Ex-Lover's grave. A stray tear falls, and he sighs again, glancing behind him, towards Kyle, who walks over, and sits next to the blonde. "It's alright Ken.. Let it out.." He says, softly, when the tears begin to fall, and the slightly-younger teenager leans against his boyfriend.

They sit like this for an hour or so, until Kenny sniffles, and lets out a hiccup, eyes shut, as he begins to calm down. The memories don't hurt anymore, but whenever he goes to the grave, Craig's Grave, everything hurts.. Literally Everything.

Kyle knows what happened, as if it was just yesterday that Craig had posted the video on his Facebook page, live, saying Goodbye once and for all, to all his friends, and to Kenny. Kenny was the first one to arrive at the scene, minutes before Craig bled out. The abulances weren't fast enough.. Nobody was. The cuts too deep, and too much blood had spilled out already.

Kenny has tried several times to end his life, after that, but him being immortal, he never could, returning to his life a few days later. Kyle remembered; Everyone did now.. Nobody forgot when Kenny died, whether it was Suicide, or just plain accidental death.

Kyle knows that Kenny can't love him like he did Craig, and it's alright.. But sometimes it hurts to know that Kenny will never feel the same for someone else, ever again.. Kyle has been secretly depressed for a year now, and if it weren't for him being with Kenny... Well, let's just say Kyle would end up like Craig.

And he knows he's gonna end his life tonight, as well.. He's going to follow Craig's path, sacrificing his life for Craig's return; It'll work. It's worked before for Stan; Stan was killed, Kenny sacrificed his own life for months, instead of days. When he gets home, he's going to video himself saying his goodbyes, and end it quickly; Fast and Painless. He knows Kenny'll hate him for it, but Kenny'll have Craig again; and he'll be happy. That's all Kyle wants for Ken, is for him to be happy again; Truly Happy. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since someone asked for a second chapter about Kyle's effects of his decision (Cheyz) I decided to make another chapter, and maybe a third or fourth.

It was about three days after Kyle had decided he would sacrifice his life for Craig to return, that Kenny had gotten sick with Stage 3 Bronchitis, and ended up dying in the middle of the night from something else. He still wasn't back yet, but Kyle had a feeling the Ken would most likely show up tomorrow-morning or afternoon. Either one. He had everything set up; The knife that would be used, which was a decent sized pocket knife he had bought a few years ago, where he was going to take his life, and even the face-cam that would record it and post it after about five minutes; Which was plenty of time for him to say his goodbyes to loved ones, and explain what he was doing, before sacrificing his life.

But, when he found out that Kenny had died over-night, he postponed his plans to wait for Kenny; Even though it'd be easier to do it while he was gone, it just made more sense that the person he loved should be alive. So, he waited a few days for Kenny to come back.

It was the 9th day after Kenny had died that he finally came back to South Park. Kyle had heard the news, and excitedly ran to find the Blonde-Headed McCormick, and spend the entire day doing whatever Kenny wanted; Because when it came night time that day, on August 19th, he would take his life for Craig to return and be with Kenny again.

So, the entire day, the two went around all of South Park doing any and everything Kenny wanted to do, with absolutely no hesitation. Kenny didn't seem to mind, honestly, and that was fine with Kyle.

But, come 9:47 PM, Kenny had gone home, and Kyle had gone to where he would do the video. As soon as he had gotten to the spot, he turned the camera on, and started the explanation, which consisted of these exact words. "Hey everybody, Kyle Broflovski here.. As you know, it's been two years that Craig Tucker commited Suicide.. And it was really hard for everyone; especially the guy I love, Kenny McCormick.. Well, tonight, I'm giving up my life for Craig, so that Kenny'll be truly happy again. I know many of you will be mad or upset with me for doing this, but I want Ken to be happy like he was years ago. I love you all guys, but this is Goodbye forever.. Kyle out.".

With that having been recorded, he grabbs the knife, opens it, and with one final 'I love you all', he quickly slits his throat, instantly killing himself, so he wouldn't have to suffer. As soon as his body went limp on the ground, the video stopped recording, and uploaded onto Facebook, and Youtube.

Not even three minutes after it was posted, Kenny had seen the video, and, recognizing the place that Kyle had recorded it at, slammed the laptop shut, and raced off to the Old Warehouse at the other side of town. It only took him about five mintues to get there, and by the time he did, Kyle was indeed dead. He cried, and cried, for about an hour straight; nobody else had decided to show up, and nobody was there to comfort him.

Until he felt a gloved hand on his left shoulder, as someone arrived, and knelt beside the crying blonde. Kenny didn't even look at whoever was there, instead ignoring the person, and continuing to cry. That is, until an all-too-familiar-voice murmured, "Ken.. It's alright.. I'm back again though..". Kenny stopped, momentarily, and flinchs, uncovering his eyes and turning to stare at the person, who he- after a few seconds- recognized to be Craig mother-fucking Tucker. 


End file.
